Ficticia realidad
by Musaga
Summary: Eiji pide a Fuji que finja ser su pareja por un día, pero el no estará conforme con sólo fingir asi que hará todo lo que este en sus manos por volverlo lo más real posible... *Dream Pair* TezkaXRyomaXMomo *Sleepless Pair* ¡Aún no es el final!
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo yo *O* traigo una historia de tres capitulos, creo las historias largas aún tardarán en llegar, no mucho quizás 15 dias a lo mucho jojo. Ok, les dejo la historia.

***Prince Of tennis no me pertenece***

_*Letra cursiva, pensamientos._

* * *

**.::*Ficticia realidad*::.**

Increíble, ese día seguro pasaba a la historia, por primera vez se le había hecho tarde, todo por culpa de esa ancianita mal encarada que no se dejaba ayudar a pasar la calle. Corría a toda velocidad estampándose y ganándose algunos insultos de la gente a la que sin querer empujaba, pero que remedio, le resultaba más importante llegar a su clase. Faltaba poco, ya podía divisar el enorme reloj de la entrada, mismo que muy malévolamente le mostraba su retraso, seguía corriendo cuando al fin llegó a las escaleras, sus últimas rivales para poder entrar.

Después de mucho esfuerzo logró llegar, disminuyó su paso pues ya se encontraba a escasos pasos de su salón, sonrió ligeramente al notar un bulto en el piso, estaba seguro de quien se trataba. Esos cabellos pelirrojos y alborotados le eran sumamente familiares, el sonido de sus pisadas alertó al cuerpo que permanecía en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas, al escuchar los pasos alzó la mirada para ver quien era el causante del sonido.

Volteaba a su derecha del pasillo pero no vio a nadie, estaba por volverse acurrucar en sus piernas cuando el sonido de una risa lo hiso mirar frente a el, entonces se topó con la singular sonrisa de Fuji, en realidad de encontró con los labios de Fuji muy cerca de los suyos, carajo el rostro del castaño estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eiji?- el recién llegado tomo asiento a un lado del pelirrojo, en parte por que estaba cansado y por otro lado quería que su acompañante bajara el rubor de sus mejillas a causa del acercamiento que tan arbitrariamente ocasiono.

-Oh Fuji, el profesor no me dejo pasar por llegar tarde- escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos en señal de derrota.

-Ahh… ¿y tus cosas?- pregunto el mayor al no notar ni rastro de las cosas de Kikumaru.

-Adentro, ¿acaso creíste que había olvidado mis cosas en casa?- miró con un suave puchero a Syusuke.

-No en realidad, pensaba en que si tú llegaste tarde entonces "tus cosas" también llegaron tarde, ¿cómo es que tus cosas están adentro y tú afuera?- definitivamente el sarcasmo estaba a la orden del día.

-Bueno… sucede que llegue temprano, muy temprano en realidad, entre al salón y no te vi, tampoco estaba el profesor, así que salí a buscarte, pensé que tal vez estarías en la cafetería, creo que me tarde un poco- llevo su manos hasta su cabeza despeinándola un poco – entonces regrese al salón y ya había entrado el profesor y….nya Fuji ¡ya no me dejo pasar!-

Quería reírse, en verdad que tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo, si definitivamente ese era Kikumaru, el niño que por primera vez en su vida llega temprano a la escuela y por distraído pierde una clase; si que resultaba gracioso.

-Eiji, debías saber que yo llegaría tarde o temprano-

-Lo se… ¿crees que soy torpe?- sus ojos buscaron contacto con los del mayor, la mirada escarlata era tan transparente, igual a su dueño, no había forma alguna de que el pelirrojo mintiese, su personalidad era tan espontanea, natural que siempre era visible cualquier sentimiento que pudiera ocurrir dentro de Eiji, y eso era algo que Syusuke aprovecharía muy bien. Por el momento vio ternura en ese mirar, la pregunta había sido realizada con completa sinceridad y en un tono que a Fuji le pareció sumamente encantador.

-No eres torpe, ¿de donde sacas eso?-

-Una chica me lo dijo pero yo no creo que así sea, una cosa es que sea extrovertido algo infantil pero no soy tonto…- por primera vez notó una mirada diferente en Kikumaru, no eran los clásicos ojos chispeantes de alegría, esta vez tenían un brillo de seguridad que francamente lo hacían ver como todo menos un niño.

-Si estas seguro de eso, ¿entonces por que me lo preguntas?- tenía sospechas pero necesitaba cerciorarse.

Antes de responder, jugó con sus dedos, esquivando la mirada penetrante del genio de Seigaku, sintió abochornarse sin razón alguna, exigió a sus pulmones tomar más aire del necesario, lo que iba decir era algo "normal" pero decírselo a Fuji… era caso distinto.

-Me importa lo que pienses de mi, Fuji- ahora si, volvía a ser el joven que con toda frescura confesaba su sentir abiertamente, rematando sus palabras con una divina mueca de alegría. Definitivamente ese joven tenía la posibilidad de aminorar las defensas del castaño, tenía ese mirar único y esa sonrisa incomparable, era de preocuparse esa situación, de no estar alerta pronto podría pasar de cazador a presa y eso no podía pasar.

-Entiendo… ¿qué te parece si vamos por una hamburguesa a la cafetería?- el control debía ser suyo desde el principio, el debía imponer el ritmo con que se llevaría a cabo todo, sospechaba ser del agrado de Eiji… sentía que le gustaba y sus instintos jamás fallaban; deseaba decirle el acróbata cuanto le gustaba _"pero tampoco quiero una declaración plagosa, si tenemos una relación tampoco deseo empalagarlo…. Bueno, ya me estoy adelantando demasiado"_ tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que la escándalos voz de Kikumaru lo llamaba insistentemente.

-¡Fuji! Despierta…. ¡Hazme caso por que me ignoras!-

-¿Decías?-

-Vamos por esa hamburguesa- agregó el menor con resignación ante la distracción de su amigo.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Ya en la cafetería, escogieron una mesa y minutos más tarde se encontraban desayunando hamburguesas y papas, posiblemente no era el desayuno más indicado pero que se le iba hacer; de vez en cuando mordía su apetecible comida muy diferente a Eiji que comía y comía corriendo el riesgo de atragantarse en cualquier momento, tanto comía que pronto sus papas desaparecieron, entonces miró sospechosamente las intactas papitas del castaño.

-Ey Fuji ¿te comerás tus papas?- con un movimiento sutil acercaba su mano hasta tener contacto con la comida del ojiazul.

-No Eiji, no lo haré- no había terminado de hablar cuando Kikumaru ya se encontraba llenándose la boca de papas, Syusuke suspiró divertido. –No se por que no te las comes, si son tan deliciosas…. ¿por que las pides si no te las comerás?-

-Por esto Eiji, nunca te son suficientes tus propias papas, digamos que mi porción siempre la tengo reservada para ti- el joven glotón dejo de comer sosteniendo con una mano la última papa, parpadeó unos segundos.

-¡Fuji! Que amable eres amigo- con asombrosa agilidad de un momento a otro ya se encontraba abrazándolo, haciendo estragos en el atolondrado Fuji –en agradecimiento te daré la última papa…anda, anda come- entre quejas por parte del mayor e insistencia de Eiji, tenían una verdadera escena un tanto" ridícula" para el gusto de Syusuke, el problema es que no podía negarse ante nada que hiciera el chico de sonrisa infantil.

-Pero que infantiles son- esa voz era de Echizen, su tono era seco pero perfectamente entendible como burlón. La dream pair volteo a donde provenía la voz y se toparon con todo su grupo de amigos, unos sólo se limitaron a sonreír, otros como Momoshiro soltaron una nada discreta carcajada, ocasionando que la cruel mirada de Fuji apareciera, como alertándolo, Momo se percató y se limitó a sonreírle nerviosamente.

-¡Chicos que bueno que llegan!-

-Si, también yo me alegro de haber llegado… Fuji ¿te comerás tu hamburguesa?- ok tal parecía que ese día no desayunaría nada, ese Momo si que era un descarado, primero se burla de el y Eiji y luego muy campante le hace un robo psicológico con su desayuno, además si se negaba era casi como decirle a Kikumaru que a el le tenía ciertas consideraciones y atenciones extras… _"aunque pensándolo bien es obvio que le tengo atenciones extras" _Realmente ese chico no era consiente del tiempo que se pasaba divagando en sus propios pensamientos, pues de nueva cuenta los chicos le llamaban y el permanecía perdido en sus discusiones internas.

-¿Fuji?- le llamarón pero al instante un grito de Kikumaru los tomo por sorpresa, haciéndoles sentir un leve sobresalto en toda su anatomía.

-Ni lo sueñes Momo, ¡esa hamburguesa será mía! Yo tengo prioridad, ¡Fuji sólo a mi me regala su comida!-

La discusión duro un buen rato, hasta que en un descuido Kaidoh había devorado por completo el alimento que ocasionó la riña entre los dos jugadores de Seigaku. El día literalmente se fue volando, situación que agradecía un muy aburrido Kikumaru. Por la tarde no tendría entrenamiento, segunda cosa que de nuevo agradecía el pelirrojo, todo por que según Tezuka le daría un entrenamiento especial a Ryoma, aunque en último momento Momoshiro se había ofrecido acompañar a Echizen en su dolor, ante el claro disgusto por parte de Tezka.

**8-8-8-8-8**

El anochecer estaba próximo, recostado sobre la alfombra de su recamara miraba el techo, no es que fuera interesante pero su vista en ocasiones se perdía en puntos invisibles, rara ocasión sucedía eso, por lo general siempre encontraba algo que hacer en su habitación, seguramente la tarea debería ser primordial… pero la tarea le hacía recordar la escuela, su salón, sus compañeros… mas en especifico le recordaba a Fuji, y al hacerlo recordaba también, que no se atrevió a decirle lo que tenía planeado.

Era algo enferma su petición pero tomando en cuenta que se lo pediría a su amigo de toda la vida era como un tema normal…. "Todo lo que implica a Fuji deja de ser normal" se dijo así mismo a la ves que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. No muy seguro de lo que haría, tomó el teléfono y de memoria marco el número que decenas de veces le daba comunicación con el castaño.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Que hay Fuji! ¡Soy yo!- era una manera poco apropiada de responder la pregunta, pero Fuji identificaba a la perfección esa voz.

-Pues no mucho… apenas hacen cuatro horas que dejamos de vernos- el pelirrojo no podía ver a Syusuke, pero casi podía jurar que el chico sonreía como de costumbre y en efecto así era.

-Es cierto… bueno ni no digo esto ahorita nunca lo diré…necesito tu ayuda- su tono no era serio pero si diferente al usual.

-¿Qué pasa Eiji? Soy tu amigo puedes pedirme cualquier cosa- de haber estado frente a Kikumaru este hubiera notado la expresión el rostro de Fuji cuando dijo "cualquier cosa", ese sujeto podía ser perverso en el momento que se le pegara la gana.

"Genial tenía que recalcar la palabra amigo… y ahora…." – Ehhh bueno quería pedirtesipuedesfingirsermipareja- al instante en que hablaba cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera devolver las palabras a su boca.

-Lo siento no entendí, ¿podrías repetirlo?- claro que había entendido pero aún no se creía lo que el chico le estaba pidiendo, ¿quién lo diría? A veces las cosas caen del cielo.

-Oh Fuji… ah eh… bueno que si este… puedes fingir ser mi pa…reja por un día- agradecía a los dioses tener el teléfono de intermediario, así su amigo no notaría el embarazoso sonrojo del que eran presas sus mejillas.

-¿Tu que?-

-Nya Fuji no me hagas repetirlo-

-¿Pareja de baile o algo así?-

-No-

-¿Pareja de dobles?-

-No…- Syusuke sabía perfecto a que se refería el alegre joven, pero le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, la timidez de Eiji en esos temas era fascinante y escucharlo tartamudear, sonrió con el simple hecho de imaginar a Kikumaru hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Ya entiendo… pero no tengo idea de como hacer eso…-

-No pues ni yo Fuji… bueno podrías tratar de ser cariñoso, atento ¡no se! Simplemente se como eres siempre conmigo- genial eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir, ahora había insinuado que el y Fuji parecían novios.

-¿Cómo soy siempre?- pocas oportunidades como esa se presentaban en la vida, y el no era de los que las ignoraban, al contrario, las exprimía hasta asegurarse de no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto.

-Uh si ya sabes… es decir tendremos que actuar situaciones uh ahhh dejemos que suceda si, después de eso regresaremos a la normalidad, entonces ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro… pero ¿por qué hacemos esto?-

-Estaremos e una fiesta de mi familia, pero ira un tipo que no se cansa de acosarme y entonces se me ocurrió…esto-

-Ya…. Pero dime ¿te gusta como te trato? Y también dime ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?- era momento de meter el acelerador y provocar mayor tensión en el otro chico, así lo haría tambalearse.

-Bueno Fuji, nos vemos mañana, adiós- colgó, ese bribón técnicamente había huido, eso confirmaba más sus sospechas… ahora si, podía acomodar todas sus piezas e ir avanzando poco a poco con la posibilidad de ser correspondido y lograr una victoria

* * *

Fin del capítulo, como ya lo mencioné tengo planeado que sean tres capítulos a lo mucho ja.... ahh por cierto estoy muy feliz por que consegui mucho material de PoT EN LA CONVENCIÓN DE la TNT jiji que feliz soy, bueno ya me voy jaja besos y gracias por leer.

*Recuerden que se aceptan dudas y sugerencias*


	2. ¿Y luego?

Finalmente el día había llegado, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la dichosa fiesta diera inicio, no sólo era la cuestión del festejo, también estaba la presencia de Fuji, ese chico lindo y sonriente que por un día se haría pasar por su novio. Se sonrojo de sólo pensar la palabra "novio". Se despabiló lo más que pudo, tallo sus ojos y en seguida bajo a la cocina, encontrándose a sus hermano y su sonriente madre, desayunó de loas más tranquilo, robando de vez en vez la comida de sus hermanos. El desayuno finalizó, al parecer el tiempo transcurría más rápido de lo normal, con cada minuto se estresaba un poco más, miró el reloj, marcaba las 12:30 pm, citó al genio del Seigaku a las 4 en punto, ahí, en su casa. Subió a su recamara, dispuesto a buscar que ponerse para esa ocasión, primero debía estar presentable para la mentada celebración, por otro lado, deseaba poder impresionar aunque sea un poco al castaño.

Realizó sus labores domesticas con algo de prisa, el tiempo seguía corriendo, y el seguía en pijama. El suave sonido del timbre lo alertó, no le hiso caso, pues seguro sus hermanos abrirían, sin embargo el grito de su mamá cambio todo.

-Eiji, tus hermanos y yo nos vamos para ver en que podemos ayudar… por cierto, baja a recibir al joven Fuji- ¡genial! Que rayos le pasaba a su amigo, aún no eran ni la una de la tarde y ya estaba ahí, que calamidad. No suspiró con fuerza ni nada, al contrario, bajo como si nada y pudo ver a Fuji muy divertido mirando el cactus que estaba a la entrada de aquella casa.

-Nyaaa Fuji, buen día-

-Buenos días, Eiji, ha crecido más de lo que recuerdo-

-¡Que dices Syu, sigo igual que ayer-

-Hablo del cactus- dijo con una sonrisita algo burlona.

-Jeje, a veces soy distraído, pero dime ¿que te trae tan temprano por aquí?-

-Oh pues… mmm mi familia salió desde temprano, entonces salí a entrenar, regrese a casa y vi que aún era temprano, entonces decidí venirme de una vez, espero no molestar- completó con su típica sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, amigo, anda vamos a mi cuarto- sin que Kikumaru se diera cuenta, el castaño abrió sus ojos, mostrando esa mirada que indicaba que la mente de Fuji tramaba algo, bueno o malo, eso nadie lo sabia, sólo la bipolar mente del genio. Se adentraron en la habitación, Eiji invitó al chico a ponerse cómodo.

-Por cierto Eiji….ah veras, ¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme hoy contigo, digo yo nunca he tenido "novio", así que no se como tratarte- dijo lo mas natural posible, tan espontaneo fue, que el pelirrojo casi se atraganta son su propia saliva

-Ohhhh la verdad es que yo tampoco se… ah en su momento lo haremos bien- no esperaba que Syusuke preguntará algo tan directo, ¿que acaso ese chico no conocía la palabra pena? Todo indicaba que no.

-Tienes razón Eiji, lo haremos muy bien- enfatizó tanto el "lo haremos muy bien" que Kikumaru casi sintió eso como una incitación a algo poco sano, aunque el rostro infantil de Fuji echaba esa posibilidad por la borda.

-Hoi, ¡nyaaaaa ya es la una! ¡Debemos apurarnos!- entonces fue que se dio cuenta de algo, Syusuke tendría que bañarse y cambiarse ahí con el, eso quizás no era novedoso, pero una cosa era compartir vestidores con el equipo completo, a tener que mostrar su cuerpo a Fuji, estando los dos solos. –Oh yo….eh jeje, Fuji tu…bueno te vas a bañar y yo también nya ah…entonces-

-Que te parece si lo hacemos juntos para ganar tiempo- ok era un hecho que se muchacho era un sin vergüenza, decía las cosas con tal simpleza que las hacía parecer así, cierto era que en la regaderas de los vestidores de la escuela se bañaban juntos, si ¡pero en regaderas separadas!, ¡no tan demencialmente juntas!

-Hoi- tan embobado esta ante la futura situación que estaba por vivir, que su perezosa mente sólo se limitó a decir un simple "hoi". Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en lo que ambos acomodaban sus ropas, entonces el momento llegó.

-Fuji todo esta listo, si quieres puedes adelantarte en lo que yo bajo por toallas- el mayor asintió.

Kikumaru salió de la habitación, debía respirar pausadamente o sus nervios lo delatarían, fue por las toallas y regresó a su cuarto. El vapor que provoca el agua caliente ya se escapaba por debajo de la puerta, sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, caminó en dirección al baño, la puerta no estaba cerrada, sólo emparejada, camino como intentando no hacer ruido. Su corazón antes acelerado se detuvo bruscamente, un cosquilleo bastante familiar recorrió todo su cuerpo, mismo cosquilleo que sentía al abrazar al niño bonito del Seigaku. Lo que tenía visible a pocos pasos de distancia, era difícil de describir, Fuji permanecía de pie bajo el chorro de agua, con la cabeza hacía atrás y su cuerpo en posición de completo estado de relajación, era maravillosa la escena, las gotas cristalinas y brillantes se deslizaban tan suaves y ligeras por la piel del chico, que le daban un aire de completa tentación, fue hasta ese momento que puso atención al atlético cuerpo que tenía Syusuke, era delgado pero bien proporcionado, brazos torneados y fuertes, se le apreciaba cierto volumen en los pectorales, nada exagerado pero bien trabajado, no tenía buena vista para revisar el abdomen, pero casi seguro estaba de que era igual de perfecto que toda la anatomía del joven. ¿En que momento Fuji dejo de ser el chico de frágil apariencia? N lo sabia, pero era algo seguro, el hombre que tenía frente a el, era su delirio completo.

-Eiji….¡Eiji!- gritó el castaño ante el estado de ausencia del menor.

-¿Uh? Ohhh que dices Fuji….- dijo son un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Je, decía que si no te apuras no alcanzaras agua caliente- el dueño del "tsubame gaeshi" era consiente de lo que había ocasionado en el acróbata del grupo, se sabía de su agrado y ahora con lo que el pelirrojo había visto, estaba seguro de que se convertiría en parte importante de su devoción. Con calma Eiji se fue despojando de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto toda su anatomía, la mirada azulada le miraba discretamente, maravillándose ante lo que veía, Kikumaru era un encanto, tanta acrobacia hacía milagros en aquel cuerpo. El joven de apariencia jovial y alegre titubeó al despojarse de su ultima prenda, entonces cayó en cuenta de que su mente había omitido revisar "esa" parte privada de Syusuke. No había remedio, debía meterse de una vez por todas, así lo hiso, Fuji se movió un poco para darle espacio al recién llegado; por descuido o alevosía la mirada azul del castaño se enfocó en el cuerpo del más inquieto del club de tennis.

-Nyaa Fuji no me mires- su tono no era de reproche, más bien era hasta divertido y juguetón.

-Eres muy chistoso, Eiji- en un movimiento completamente al propósito, el genio giró levemente, provocando un roce de su intimidad con la pierna de Kikumaru, quien se quedo como de piedra y sintió su rostro arder, Fuji ni siquiera se inmutó, después de todo ese era el plan. Alcanzó la toalla y en seguida se dedicó a secarse, entonces salió del baño, no sin antes sonreiré infantilmente a su compañero, que se quedo más tranquilo y ahora si, sin ninguna distracción para bañarse. A los pocos minutos también salió del baño, cerró la puerta tras de si y entonces vio a Fuji pasearse en bóxers por su habitación, definitivamente se chico le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Mientras se cambiaban platicaban amenamente, no en balde eran muy buenos amigos y podían pasar largas horas charlando de cualquier cosa, después de un rato de no fijarse mucho en lo que hacía el otro, ambos se encontraron frente al espejo. Pregunta… ¿acaso ese joven aún podía verse mejor que de costumbre? El joven lucia tan fascinante que tardo en quitar sus ojos de el, se había puesto una camisa negra con un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, pantalón beige y zapatos negros, vestimenta casual pero muy amable con la fisonomía del muchacho. Kikumaru por su parte vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, misma que resaltaba su cabellera rojiza.

-¡A que me veo genial Fuji!- el aludido sonrió enternecido de la alegría inagotable del acróbata.

-Si Eiji, te ves bastante bien-

-¡Pero tu también amigo!- y en seguida salto a los brazos del mayor, se le colgó del cuello y junto su mejilla a la del chico en un gesto encantador, tan similar a la de un gato.

-Pareces un animalito de bigotes-

-Hoi… igual de ágil, rápido y de impresionante destreza- Fuji estaba por tomar al menor por la cintura cuando de inmediato el joven se separó, no al propósito definitivamente.

-Y escurridizo….- murmuró Fuji con una mueca de frustración.

8-8-8-8-8

Eran las seis de la tarde, el clima iba en decadencia, la temperatura iba descendiendo a pasos agigantados, el dichoso jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, no protegía en mucho a los invitados de una posible lluvia. En realidad esos parientes a quienes visitaba no los conocía del todo bien, eran de esos familiares lejanos, los cuales por cierto era muy adinerados, de hecho el joven que lo acosaba era hermano del novio de su prima, casi un trabalenguas pero esa era la verdad.

Eiji platicaba amenamente con sus primos y hermanas, mientras tanto Syusuke probaba de los bocadillos que se repartían en el lugar, evidentemente prefería todos aquellos que eran sumamente condimentados, como esos canapés rellenos de hierbas y salsas extrañas. Muy cerca de ahí un joven pelinegro se acercaba velozmente al inquieto Kikumaru, ante el espanto de este.

-Eiji que gusto verte- se acerco a el lo suficiente como para darle un abrazo y respirar muy cerca de su oído, la escea no paso desapercibida a los ojos penetrantes del niño bonito de Seigaku, cambio su postura de "chico lindo" a una de joven inalcanzable y seguro de si mismo, afilo su mirada y se encaminó con soltura hacía donde estaba Eiji, quien con los ojos le rogaba que se apurara. El pelirrojo veía el andar de su amigo, se veía tan bien, esos aires de seguridad que había adoptado más la fuerza de su mirada…¡wow!. El momento de la verdad había llegado, era tiempo de actuar y lo haría muy bien.

-Eiji, te estaba buscando- se acercó con absoluta naturalidad a su compañero de la "dream pair", lo abrazó por detrás tomando posesión de su cintura y clavando su barbilla en el cuello del joven, sobra decir que Kikumaru se quedo helado, sonrojado por completo de mejillas y nariz, sus ojos quedaron más que abiertos, con un brillo inexplicable, tardo en responder pero finalmente lo hiso.

-Etto…siempre he estado aquí Syu- tartamudeo un poco, ¿quién diría que el chico era tan buen actor? Ta bueno que lo hacía estremecerse ante aquel contacto tan sublime. Más por reacción que por razón, se giro con alegría, regalándole a Fuji la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había presenciado en los labios de Eiji, el se contagió de esa alegría y mostro una mirada inédita, no la clásica mirada con ojos entrecerrados, tampoco la sonrisa perversa y sádica, era una mirada de ternura plena.

Después de esa escena, el otro tipo no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de ahí, ¿Por qué como podría competir contra el tenista numero cinco a nivel mundial? No sólo era eso, era ¡todo! Fuji no tenía competencia. Al presentarse la lluvia, no hubo más remedio que cambiar la fiesta y llevarla adentro de la casa, ambos tenistas se alejaron un rato del bullicio de la celebración, caminaron a la amplia terraza donde Kikumaru se recargo sobre el barandal, el castaño se acerco por detrás a el y repitió la escena de hacía unas horas, tomo al joven por la cintura y se acurruco en el cuello níveo, aspiro fuerte el aroma del menor para después dar un suave beso en su cuello, Eiji sonrió con melancolía, pues ese era un momento hermoso pero le dolía pensar que eso terminaría en una cuantas horas, además que Fuji solo "fingía" para seguirle el juego, pues a todos los invitados les presentó a Syusuke como su pareja.

-¿Te he dicho lo bien que luces?- comentó con tono relajado, el chico de la bandita negó suavemente –pues luces muy bien, Eiji- soltó del abrazo al joven y lo giró para que se miraran de frente, entonces sin pensarlo más, el rostro de Fuji se acerco lentamente al del dueño de las orbes escarlatas, acaricio sus labios en un beso tierno y anhelado, el contacto se suscitó lento y armonioso, ambos disfrutaban el beso, tímidamente subió sus manos y las colocó en el cuello del joven de la camisa negra, quien aprovechó la situación y le abrazó, luego de unos segundos, Kikumaru bajo su mano derecha, acariciando la espalda del ojiazul, divirtiéndose con la fina tela que cubría la piel del genio.

-¡Hasta el sueño se me quitó!- decía un joven holgazán del Hyotei.

-¡Vaya! Pero que sorpresa, la "dream pair"… entonces realmente son la pareja de ensueño eh!- esa voz, y esa intensidad en la palabras, no podía ser nadie más que el mismísimo, Atobe…

No le preocupaba el hecho que se tratara de Atobe, el problema era lo que salia de la boca de Atobe, ese chico podía burlarse de manera muy educada, lo extraño era que estaban haciendo esos dos ahí.

-Ey, Atobe, Jiroh que hacen aquí?- pregunto como si nada Fuji.

-Somos inivtados de la fiesta, bueno en realidad Atobe es el inivtado pero me invitó a venir con el, ¡pueden creerlo! de todos los Hyoutei me escogió a mi y solo a mi!! eso me hace especial ¿no creen? incluso me ofreció a quedarme a dormir en su casa, ¡no es genial!- si ese era Jiroh, el chico que despues de quitarse el sueño de encima, se convertía en hiperactividad y entusiasmo absoluto, inlcuso podría decirse que más que Eiji. Bueno por un lado gracias a el bello durmiente toda intensión de Atobe por seguir con la burla se había esfumado, pues gracias a las indiscreciones del chico, dejaba entreabierta la posibilidad de que Keigo tuviera interes por el holgazán de Jiroh.

-Nyaaaa Jiroh, ¿osea que vienes de pareja de Atobe?- pregunto entusiasmado Kikumaru. El muchacho estab por hablar cuando...

-Jiroh, vamonos...- y con un ademan ordenó al menor que se retirarán. Se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-Ehhh, ¿por que me besaste, Fuji?...-

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aqui llega el capítulo, espero halla sido de su agrado y se mantengan a la espectativa de esta historia, les agradesco enormemente los reviews, resultan muy alentadores y motivan a seguir, mientras tanto le comentó que sabran mucho de mi, pues traigo dream pair para un buuuuuen rato!!!!


	3. ¡Que no termine!

Capítulo III

Entre las preguntas que se imagino escuchar esa noche, definitivamente no figuraba la que le hacía su acompañante, es que no podía simplemente decirle que lo había deseado, que sus impulsos eran cada vez más fuertes y que ya no lo veía simplemente como su compañero de clases, como su colega y pareja en el tennis, mucho menos lo seguía viendo simplemente como su mejor amigo, ya no le veía más como un niño risueño y activo, ya le veía diferente, muy diferente, y eso era algo que no podía responder.

Miró como se frotaba los brazos, seña inequívoca de que tenía frio, entonces le abrazó por los hombros y lo pegó a su cuerpo, entonces ahora era Fuji quien frotaba los brazos del chico, tratando de aminorar así las corrientes de aire que se originaban en aquella terraza.

-¡Oh! es que cuando vi que alguien se acercaba, pensé que se trataba de tu acosador, evidentemente me equivoque, te pido una disculpa si me excedí- esas palabras no eran las que esperaba, en realidad ni siquiera sabia que es lo que quería escuchar. Además desde que estaban en esa reunión, ambos realmente parecían una pareja, ¡eran unos actores de primer nivel! Hubo momentos en que olvidaron que todo era ficticio, todo lo vivían como si realmente tuvieran una relación de ensueño.

-No, no te preocupes, todo esta bien- el momento se hiso un tanto tenso, ninguno dijo nada pero se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que algo no estaba del todo bien, se estaban ocultando algo.

8-8-8-8-8

Una vez terminada la fiesta, los chicos estaban por retirarse, Fuji tomaba dirección a su casa, sin embargo la mamá de Kikumaru no le permitió irse solo a esas horas de la noche. Eiji seguí sonriendo como de costumbre, pero en el fondo sabía que no se sentía del todo bien. Arribaron a casa del menor y sin decir nada se dirigieron a la habitación en donde descansarían, se cambiaron y arroparon con ropas más cómodas para dormir, los dos ya habían dormido juntos con anterioridad pero esta ocasión era diferente, ahora extraños sentimientos y deseos los envolvían por separado. El pelirrojo en cuanto tocó el colchón cerró los ojos no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su amigo y sonreírle, ambos estaba frente a frente, Kikumaru echo bolita y Syusuke mirándolo detenidamente, tenía su mirada afilada contemplando al dueño de los ojos escarlatas, observaba sus respirar acompasado, acercó su mano a la mejilla de su acompañante, mas esta nunca llegó a su destino, sabía que si le tocaba entonces esa caricia desencadenaría otra y otra, hasta terminar en un beso y acciones de las cuales quizás se arrepentiría.

Pensaba también en la posibilidad de encontrarse ¿enamorado?... eso ya era demasiado para el, pero simplemente ya no concebía estar cerca de Eiji si no era como aquella tarde, todos esos abrazos y besos "fingidos" habían abierto la ventana al futuro de cómo podría ser una relación con el pelirrojo, y francamente era algo soñado.

"Dream pair"… entonces realmente son la pareja de ensueño eh" esas palabras estaban taladrando su cerebro, fingía dormir pero la realidad es que permanecía despierto pensando la frase dicha por Atobe, no podía ser expulsada de su memoria, daba mucho a que pensar, lo llevaba a una ficción donde compartió algo mas que amistad con Syu y eso era algo que no podía olvidar. De pronto la sensación de sentirse observado lo orilló abrir los ojos, topándose con la sexy mirada del castaño.

-¿Qué sucede Fuji?- preguntó con curiosidad el chico casi felino.

-No puedo dormir, me preguntaba también ¿Qué te sucede?.... hoy no iniciaste tus clásico almohadazos antes de dormir- dijo con expresión un poco seria.

-Nyaaa creí que estabas cansado y opte por dejarte descansar-

-¿Seguro estas bien?-insistió

-Hoi… nyaaa Fuji, te quiero- se acercó al mayor y se acurrucó en su pecho, adoptó su posición de hacerse bolita y se dedicó a aspirar el aroma tan agradable que soltaba la piel del otro muchacho. Syusuke le abrazó casi por instinto, así permanecieron por casi toda la noche, hasta que a muy tempranas horas del día, Fuji se fue de la casa. Eiji evidentemente lo notó y no pudo reprimir un gesto de melancolía. ¿En que momento se había enamorado de Fuji? Quizás realmente eso ya no importaba, lo que en esos momentos era de mayor interés, era como iba solucionar ese enamoramiento, mismo que no tenía la certeza de saber correspondido. Syusuke podía ser el niño que siempre trae una sonrisa en su rostro, el que ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesita, podía ser más que atento con el, cariñoso, era muy amable, pero… de eso a estar enamorado de el, era una gran diferencia.

Era domingo, al menos podía descansar ese día, analizar bien lo que sentía y sobre eso, pensar en como actuaria.

8-8-8-8-8

¡Que novedad! De nuevo se había quedado dormido, realmente esa situación ya era toda una rutina, debía correr lo más rápido posible si quería llegar a su primera clase, corría y corría, tan veloz iba que en pocos minutos ya estaba frente al Instituto, llegó al salón y lo primero que notó fue la ausencia del castaño. Se adentro en silencio en aquel lugar, tomó asiento y miró fijamente la vacía butaca de su compañero, suspiró con desgano y fingió prestar atención a su problemática clase. Comenzó la segunda, la tercera y cuarta clase, pero ni rastros del genio, Eiji permanecía con su rostro recargado sobre su mano, en un ademan de aburrimiento, ¡un día que no iba Fuji y lo extrañaba! Que ridículo sonaba eso, pero es que ciertamente por más que intentó molestar a sus compañeros de clases, no era lo mismo que hacérselo a Syu, por que hiciera lo que hiciera, el castaño siempre le respondía con una sonrisa suave.

Inició el receso, estuvo tentado a marcar al celular de su compañero, pero decidió que mejor iría a buscarlo después de clases. Caminaba rumbo a las canchas con completa distracción, miraba todo y nada a la vez, tan perdido iba en su pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien le cerraba el paso.

8-8-8-8-8

-Momo ya te dije que el sábado tengo entrenamiento….-

-No te creo Echizen, Tezka no ha informado nada al resto de los titulares-

-Tal vez sólo le gusta molestarme-

-Oh tal vez sea otra cosa… el capitán últimamente te da muchos entrenamientos privados- ante aquellas palabras, Ryoma terminó ruborizado, a veces Momoshiro podía ser demasiado directo.

-¡Que quieres decir!-

-Ni siquiera yo se que intenté insinuar jajajaja- Ryoma sólo movió negativamente su cabeza, aunque la insinuación de su amigo le estaba robando mucha atención, por un lado lo hacía pensar en Tezka, ese joven que cada vez le brindaba mayores atenciones, de hecho en algunos entrenamientos, se ofrecía a llevarlo a casa o bien lo invitaba a su propia casa a comer, situación extraña.

-¡Ey Echizen te estoy hablando! Sal de una vez de tu letargo-

-No quiero- y sin decir más dejó al pelinegro parado a mitad de cancha con una gran mueca de asombro en su rostro, sin embrago no le dio importancia. Y se puso a practicar con la "molesta víbora tonta".

Por su parte, el menor del Club de Seigaku, caminaba cerca de los bebederos, sintió la necesidad de beber agua y mojarse un poco el rostro, últimamente le resultaba difícil concentrarse en el tennis, el motivo era bastante tonto e inmaduro, incluso podía decirse que estaba molesto consigo mismo. Gracias a los dioses ni Tezuka ni Momoshiro leían la mente, por que de hacerlo seguro lo agarraban a golpes.

-Echizen ¿no deberías estar entrenando?- la voz fuerte y con intención de mando lo hiso girarse y enfrentar al alto joven que le miraba con interés.

-Capitán… me dio sed-

-Bien, no tardes, los demas seguro están esperando-

Fin de la platica, si es que se podía catalogar como platica, ese hombre era tan voluble.

8-8-8-8-8

-Eiji…- el tono que usaba ese joven cuando pronunciaba su nombre era sumamente agradable.

-¡Nyaaa! ¿Por qué me dejaste solo eh?- dijo efusivamente el pelirrojo a la par que se aventaba a los brazos de Fuji y se le colgaba del cuello como ya era costumbre. Las manos de Syusuke no perdieron tiempo y sujetaron la cintura del chico de la bandita, ganando se así algunas miradas de los curiosos que por la escuela transitaban. Ambos chicos no hicieron nada por separarse, al contrario parecía no importarles. No muy lejos de ahí, cuatros ojos los veían sin parpadear, Momoshiro y Ryoma técnicamente los espiaban, no entendiendo bien que sucedía con esos "abracitos tan extraños" que se daban Fuji y Eiji.

Si hicieron los desentendidos cuando vieron que a Dream Pair caminaba rumbo a las canchas, ya todo el equipo estaba presente, sólo faltaban ellos dos.

-¿Dónde estaban eh?- pregunto con doble intención Momoshiro, Kikumaru no entendía, sin embargo Fuji por supuesto que pesco la intención de Momo.

-Haciendo lo mismo que tú y Ryoma- dijo sin quitar esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro, así que nadie entendió ese duelo de indirectas entre ambos jóvenes.

-Daaaa- fue lo único que salió de los labios del más alto. Si alguien conocía los secretos amorosos de Takeshi ese era Fuji, no por que Momoshiro se lo hubiera confesado por propia voluntad, más bien todo había ocurrido por esas casualidades de la vida, pues cierto día cuando regresaba de casa de Eiji vio en el parque a Ryoma y Momo recargados en un árbol, uno abrazado del otro, escena extraña, pero no dijo nada al resto del equipo, sólo se lo preguntó abiertamente a Takeshi, recibiendo una confesión de medio día, cabe decir que Syusuke se arrepintió de preguntar. Además no contaban con que el capitán del equipo había escuchado aquella conversación, situación que a el lo dejaba en segundo plano en la vida de Ryoma, pues Tezka a pesar de no demostrarlo, tenía u fuerte interés en el chico, desde siempre había sido así y sus dudas se disiparon cuando Atobe finalmente se quedo con Jiroh… bueno eso no lo hacía feliz del todo, pues aún no entendía que había visto Keigo en ese chico, tal vez si lo sabía, ese entusiasmo y alegría que desprendía Jiroh cuando no estaba dormido era la causa del "embobamiento" de Atobe por el.

-¿Capitán hoy que haremos?-peguntó Eiji, conociendo bien la respuesta.

-Entrenar y entrenar para ser el mejor equipo de tennis- dijo de lo más normal. Hicieron parejas, Momo con Kawamura contra Eiji y Ryoma, el partido improvisado fue ganado por el primer equipo, ante un error de técnica por parte de Kikumaru, que tuvo problemas con el movimiento de su brazo para devolver el Hadokyu de Kawamura. En la banca estaba sentado Syusuke con los brazos cruzados, Kikumaru venía caminando hacía el, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-Nya Fuji, nunca podre devolverlo… Kawamura es un salvaje- mostró falsa indignación, Fuji rió ante el comentario tan infantil de Kikumaru, se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta quedar de frente con el pelirrojo.

-Yo te enseñaré a contrarrestarlo- se colocó por detrás de Eiji, tomando con su mano izquierda la cintura del menor, mientras con la otra sostenía el brazo del acróbata, ayudándole…según el. Nuevamente las miradas curiosas se posicionaron en ambos jóvenes, Momo y Ryoma sentía que la quijada se les desencajaba, no era nuevo que Fuji ayudara al chico de la bandita, lo extraño era que sus clases fueran tan graficas. Kawamura sonreía, Kaido se hacía el indiferente, pero si poder evitar un sonrojo en su rostro, Oishi muy a su pesar, conocía la alteración emocional que el castaño provocaba en su compañero de dobles, Inui ridículamente hacía anotaciones sobre el suceso que se llevaba a cabo, Tezuka miró con curiosidad a Eiji, ahora que lo pensaba el también era u chico sumamente alegre, contrastaba con la personalidad "pasiva" de Fuji, si esos dos se llegaban "entender" tenía dos opciones: el rendimiento del equipo aumentaba o se iba por un tubo.

Para evitarse de problemas lo mejor sería mantenerlo a raya a ambos, ya después en sus casas podrían demostrarse tanto amor como quisieran. Ahora que lo pensaba ya estaba divagando, sucedía como en el caso de Ryoma y Momo, bueno ahí sus razones para separarlos no era cuestión de rendimiento, ahí la causa era que Echizen le gustaba, entonces no podía permitir que pasara tanto tiempo con Momo, si tenía que ser arbitrario y abusar de su poder como capitán, lo haría.

-¡Echizen, Fuji! A la cancha- Ryoma bufó un poco molesto, había tenido un mal día en la escuela, y casi estaba seguro de que nuevamente tendría que quedarse a practicar horas extras con su capitán, no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, pero si podía evitar la situación era mejor, pues Atobe siempre le llamaba todas las tardes a Kunimitzu, que se decían, no lo sabia pero lo que era seguro era que Keigo tenía la capacidad de hacer rabiar al capitán de Seigaku. No estaba celoso, o tal vez un poco o probablemente estaba más celoso que lo que pudiera imaginar, ¿eso significaba que le gustaba Tezuka? No estaba seguro, pero lo que era un hecho es que se olvidaba se ese hombre cada que estaba con Momoshiro… su vida se estaba volviendo sumamente problemática.

Fuji estaba por atender la orden de Tezka, en eso estaba cuando su corazón traiciono a la razón, obligándolo a decir algo que dejaba muy expuesto su sentir por Kikumaru.

-No dejo de pensar en el sábado…- lo dijo, con melancolía y sinceridad, entonces se encaminó a la cancha, dejando sumamente desconcertado y hecho una madeja de líos al pobre de Eiji, que se quedó meditando esas palabras. Le vio jugar y desenvolverse con esa soltura tan grácil que tenía el genio, de verdad que verlo jugar era todo un deleite. La práctica entre Ryoma y Syusuke era bastante movida, tenía atentos a más de veinte en el Club de tennis, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que iba decir, se aventuró a ofrecer una respuesta que el castaño jamás le pidió.

-¡Nya Fuji! Yo tampoco…- el aludido giró su rostro unos instantes y le sonrió de una manera peculiar, para después regresa su vista al juego y concluirlo con un Tsubame Gaeshi. Los entrenamientos siguieron por la tarde, por cuestiones ajenas al tennis, Fuji tuvo que abandonar las canchas unos momentos, Eiji no preguntó sólo se limitó a seguirle con la mirada y ver como se perdía con la lejanía, de un momento a otro, Momoshiro le abordó con una pregunta tan directa que daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasa con Fuji, eh?-

-¿Uh? Que pasa de que, Momo-

-Si, tu y el-

-Nyaa no se de que hablas- dijo alborotándose su propio cabello.

-¡Habla Eiji! Así como te gusta acosarnos ahora tú danos respuestas- Esta vez fue la voz del "bajito" la que se dejo escuchar en esa platica que inicialmente era de dos.

-¡Pero de que hablas, pequeñín!- tanto Momoshiro como Ryoma ya estaban encima del pelirrojo que luchaba por zafarse de ellos, estaban por ser castigados cuando la voz de Tezka se vio interrumpida por la del mandamás de Hyotei.

-Tezka, vine tan rápido como pude, pero sabes que alguien como yo siempre esta ocupado-

-Lo se, pero la entrenadora quiere hablar contigo- se extrañó al ver como Atobe no le prestaba mucha atención, de hecho más le extraño ver donde estaba enfocada la afilada mirada de Keigo.

-¿Dónde esta Fuji, Eiji?- preguntó Atobe.

-¡Y yo que voy a saber!-

-Curiosidad la mía, después de lo que vi el sábado creí que la "pareja soñada" no se separaba ni un instante- dijo con fácil tono burlón, ok, ese día, Kikumaru estaba destinado a ser el centro de atención, pues las miradas quedaron sobre el.

-¿Qué tal Jiroh, Atobe?- el apuesto joven arqueó una ceja, no estaba muy seguro de iniciar un batalla verbal con Eiji, justo pensaba en aquello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, enseguida metió la mano a la bolsa de su pants y sacó el artefacto.

-¿Qué sucede?....¿caramelos?... estoy en Seigaku y no se cuanto tiempo tarde… ¿en mi chamarra?- al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Jiroh, diciéndo a Keigo que dentro de su chamarra había escondido uso dulces, en señal de agradecimiento por haberlo llevado a esa fiesta, Atobe hurgó entre las bolsa y efectivamente, ahí estaban los dulces, los sostuvo en su mano por unos segundos, mirándolos casi con ternura, escuchado los empalagosos grititos que daba su aniñado interlocutor –Gracias…Atobe sabe agradecer- sin más que decir cortó la comunicación, ante la mirada sospechosa de Eiji, inexplicablemente sintió arder sus mejillas, así que optó por irse y dejar a la "dream pair" en paz.

-Nos vemos Seigaku, tengo cosas por atender- después de la intromisión de Atobe en el entrenamiento, Tezka lo dio por terminado, los titulares se dirigieron a los vestidores, se bañaron, cambiaron y arreglaron. Kikumaru buscaba a Fuji sin ningún éxito, todos se despidieron mientras Eiji argumentaba quedarse un poco más por cuestiones escolares, situación que extrañó a más de uno, Ryoma y Momo se miraron con complicidad, seguir los movimientos del pelirrojo, serían su diversión del día.

Ya llevaba más de diez minutos buscando a Syusuke, entonces decidió que quizás el había regresado a los vestidores, pero simplemente no lo encontró, aunque su cosas ya estaban en orden, estaba por salir del lugar cuando se percató de que el castaño permanecía de recargado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados, caminó por inercia hacía el, el joven prodigio sorprendió al menor con un abrazo, esta vez adueñándose de su cuello.

-Fuji…- susurró Kikumaru, quien dudaba en dejar reposar sus manos en la cintura de su "amigo"

-Eiji… con un día…tuve para extrañar tenerte así…-

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! bueno quiero agradecer enormemente sus comentarios y correos, me halagan jojo, y más que nada me hacen felíz de saber que a otras personas también les gusta la dream pair jojojojo waaa es que en serio son taaaaaan tan hermosos *O*. Con respecto a la historia, el próximo capítulo es el final, pero no por eso dejaré de escribir de estos dos bellos niños, de hecho ya empezaré un fic largo ja bueno no mucho, minimo 15 capitulos, y algunos one shot´s. En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo final.


	4. Ficción

Hoy soy mujer de pocas palabras jaja, así que les dejo este capítulo... por que no pude hacer el final, se me extendió más de la cuenta y aún hay cosas por decir jaja asi que minimo uno o dos capitulos más. Nos vemos en _Dream Pair..._

* * *

Ya llevaba más de diez minutos buscando a Syusuke, entonces pensó que quizás él había regresado a los vestidores, al llegar ahí simplemente no lo encontró, aunque su cosas ya estaban en orden, estaba por salir del lugar cuando se percató de que el castaño permanecía recargado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados, caminó por inercia hacía el, el joven prodigio sorprendió al menor con un abrazo, esta vez adueñándose de su cuello.

-Fuji…- susurró Kikumaru, quien dudaba en dejar reposar sus manos en la cintura de su "amigo"

-Eiji… con un día…tuve para extrañar tenerte así…- el pelirrojo no tardo mucho en abochornarse ante tal ¿confesión? Eso era demasiado cursi como para venir de labios de Fuji, pero era agradable ser testigo único de esas palabras. Ya no quería pensar más, deseaba actuar y besar de un solo golpe al castaño, lo tomo sin duda por la cintura, dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso y besarlo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, ¡quería una escena de película!, lento muy lento se fue acercando a los labios del chico de mirada celeste, pocos milímetros faltaban, casi podía robarle la respiración a Syuusuke cuando….

"¡Fuji! Vuelve…..eh ¿Por qué desapareces?" movía las manos intentando tocar la cada vez más disuelta imagen del tensai de Seigaku, eso sólo podía significar una cosa… con un fuerte sobresalto se despertó, permaneció estático unos segundos intentando localizar el lugar en donde estaba.

"Cama, tapete, techo azul… ¡mi recamara!" en efecto el joven acróbata sólo había soñado ese encuentro con Fuji. Estaba sentado en el piso recargado en la útil mesa que le servía para hacer la tarea, bajo un poco su vista y divisó su cuaderno, se supone que estaba haciendo la tarea, pero como no entendió nada de nada de la clase no tuvo ni idea de cómo resolver la tarea, así que en clara muestra de indiferencia optó por quedarse dormido y soñar con el perturbador genio del Club de tennis.

Suspiró cansado, quizás le había soñado por que cuando termino el entrenamiento ya no pudo verlo más, fue a buscarlo a los vestidores pero no le encontró, sólo se topó una vez más con Momo y Ryoma. Ahí fue la parte en que su mente recreó la escena en los vestidores sustituyendo a Echizen y Takashi por la figura del castaño.

"Ya decía yo que era demasiada ternura" se quejó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al recordar su sueño con Fuji, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación lo saco de su estado pensativo, se levantó con pesadez, abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido "¡Ay no otra vez! ¿Cómo es que me duermo tan rápido?" lo último lo dijo en voz alta. El recién llegado le miró un tanto extrañado.

-Jeje, no sabría decírtelo Eiji, pero de que te duermes rápido eso si es verdad- comentó divertido Syuusuke.

-Lo se, pero dime amigo ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Bueno no tengo idea de que hicieron hoy en clases, así que también ignoro lo que dejaron de tarea-

-¿Uh? ¡Fuji me esta pidiendo los apuntes y tarea!- Eiji festejaba aquel acontecimiento, pues siempre era el quien le pedía apuntes y tareas a Fuji, era algo tonto pero le ponía feliz.

-Creo que así es- entonces la realidad golpeó a Kikumaru… no había tomado apuntes, ¿ahora que le diría a Fuji? Era la primera vez que el genio necesitaba de él y debido a su irresponsabilidad le iba a fallar. Por su parte el castaño miraba la cara de angustia que se había formad en las facciones del travieso niño de Seigaku, era consiente de que lo más obvio y lógico del planeta era que Eiji no tendría las anotaciones del día, pero bueno necesitaba algún pretexto para ir hablar con el muchacho.

-Fuji… ¡no tomé apuntes! Y para empeorar todo no puse atención así que no he hecho la tarea- infló sus mejillas y apretó sus labios, era toda una monada ese pelirrojo distraído. A pesar de ser un berrinche más del niño, Syuusuke notó una pisca de tristeza en los ojos de Eiji quien se sentó al borde de su cama seguido por su visita.

-Eiji… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues es que es la primera vez que me necesitas y no soy capaz de ayudarte, es como si te decepcionara- murmuró con un tono diferente al usual.

-No crees que exageras- al notar que el otro no cambiaba su postura prosiguió – Dime, ¿tanto te molesta quedar mal conmigo?- preguntó con un grado de curiosidad intenso.

-¡Claro! Desde pequeños hemos sido amigos, somos compañeros de clases, estamos en los mismos Club´s deportivos incluso hemos fingido ser pareja…-al decir esto último sonrió, esas últimas palabras no eran necesarias pero no pudo contener su lengua, lo había dicho con tal espontaneidad que hasta el propio Fuji se apenó un poco, entendiendo al fin el significado de lo que vivió con Eiji en el pasado fin de semana.

-Por eso mismo deberías saber que para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?-

"¡Estúpido! Eso no tenía que decirlo" se maldijo internamente el castaño.

-Pero… me gusta saberme de utilidad, saber que puedo ayudarte en algo, cambiar un poco los papeles y que seas tu quien necesite aunque sea por una vez de mí… siempre has cuidado de mi sin que yo te lo pida, en la escuela siempre tienes que dividir tu atención con tal de darte un espacio y ayudarme a entender, o todas esas veces que vienes a mi casa a dejarme apuntes o copias, cuando yo que soy el interesado debería buscarte y en cambio tu vienes a buscarme… es sólo que no he tenido la oportunidad de mostrarte que todo esto que haces por mi, de igual manera yo lo haría por ti Syuusuke,…quisiera una oportunidad para que te des cuenta de cuanto valoro el tiempo que inviertes en mi… no pienses que sólo es agradecimiento, es un sentimiento correspondido-

Fuji tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no esperaba una respuesta tan larga por parte de Kikumaru, menos tratándose de un asunto tan especial, no tenía idea de que el niño pudiera tener esos deseos ¿realmente le importaba con tanta intensidad a Eiji? Ahí tenia una clara muestra más de cuanta ficción existía en la vida de ambos, el tema central de los dos radicaba en que ellos desde que se conocieron, fingieron verse como simples amigos, verse como compañeros…era una realidad irónicamente fantasiosa, la vivían pero no la deseaban, no era aquello con lo que soñaban "somos los mejores amigos" esa era la mentira más grande de todas, la más inmensa de las fantasías, porque lo que existía entre ambos no podía definirse como una amistad, simplemente era algo más.

-Eiji…- le nombró con suavidad capturando su atención al instante, al parecer decir todo aquello había sido como un desahogo para el aniñado joven, pues de vuelta estaba esa chispa de alegría tan característica de sus ojos celeste. El prodigio ya no supo que más decir y tomando en cuenta que en ocasiones las palabras sobran y las acciones valen más que mil palabras, decidió acercarse a Kikumaru tomándolo por el cuello y parte de la mandíbula, lo atrajo a su rostro en un movimiento pausado y por demás suave, recargó su frente en la del pelirrojo y por unos segundos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, ambos se podían perder en la inmensidad de azul que se albergaba en sus pupilas, con su pulgar, Fuji acarició la mejilla, percibiendo la suavidad de la nívea piel, tomó por la barbilla a Eiji y finalmente lo acercó lo suficiente para que ambos labios se rozaran, no lo beso de inmediato, pues de alguna manera quería primero tener su aprobación, tenia tiempo de sobra y en esos momento sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, que las manija del reloj no caminaban más, quizás era parte de la magia del momento o el simple hecho de sentirse capaz de congelar las horas, minutos y segundos.

El roce de labios y palabras atoradas en la garganta siguió por larguísimos segundos para ambos, hasta que los labios carmesí de Syuusuke se unieron por completo con los de Eiji, no era un beso que exigía, era un contacto que ofrecía algo más que simple amistad o fraternidad, posiblemente la caricia era algo suave debido a la edad de ambos, a esa incertidumbre de no saber si era correcto disfrutar con demasiada efusividad de un roce de labios, primeramente por que eran muy jóvenes y en segunda… eran hombres.

Esa era la realidad más táctil de todas, ¿pero eso les preocupaba? Al parecer un poco, pero era algo normal, después de todo a su edad realmente si ocasionaba un conflicto emocional, conflicto que tarde o temprano se solucionaría. La mente de ambos divagaba en el mismo tema "estoy besando a mi mejor amigo…" así que dicha situación los llevo a separarse; el sonrojo en los dos fue inevitable porque una cosa era fingir ser pareja y acordar besarse, abrazarse y otra muy distinta besarse sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Eiji…- estaba por hablar, sin embargo el mismo pausó su hablar, dejó de lado la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al finalizar el beso, abrió fuertemente sus ojos chocando así con la mirada celeste del pelirrojo, el joven de la bandita le miraba suplicante, en espera de que dijera algo que justificara lo que acaba de pasar –sabes a vainilla- Kikumaru sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, ese castaño malvado sabía perfecto como evadir el tema, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntarle directamente a Fuji que rayos estaba pasando entre ellos? Tenía todo el derecho y libertad de hacerlo, pero ciertamente era algo difícil de cuestionar, aunque la confianza que existía entre ambos debía permitirle abrirse por completo con Fuji.

-Nya… ¡¿por qué me besaste eh?!- de todas las maneras posibles en que se puede abordar un tema esa era la manera más poco convencional, pero vamos, Eiji no es de los que piensa mucho lo que dice, simplemente deja que su lengua haga su trabajo… aunque tenga maneras poco ortodoxas de preguntar. Por otro lado la mente de Syuusuke trabajaba tiempos extras buscando la respuesta que tranquilizara a Eiji.

-Por que quise hacerlo- evidentemente ninguno de los dos estaba pensando mucho en lo que decía, las palabras estaban fluyendo con absoluta naturalidad, tan espontaneas eran que resultaba imposible no reaccionar con sorpresa, para el acróbata de Seigaku las palabras del genio le habían resultado o muy sinceras o muy sínicas, aún no decidía cual de las dos. Pensaba en ese dilema cuando el colchón se movió, alertando a Kikumaru sobre la huida que estaba por emprender su compañero de dobles.

"A veces es muy raro" dijo para si mismo el joven pelirrojo, viendo como el lenguaje corporal de su invitado, daba todos los indicios de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. No tenía nada que decirle a Fuji, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo y no terminar su plática en un ambiente tan tenso.

-¡Fuji eres un grosero por que no dices adiós!- se quejó el escandaloso niño a la par que movía exageradamente sus manos.

-Disculpa, pero… sólo iba por unos vasos con agua-

-Ohhh- el silencio se estaba haciendo frecuente -¿Qué esta pasando eh Fuji?- preguntó con tranquilidad impresionante el menor.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo de lo más sonriente.

-No has dicho nada sobre lo que te comenté y bueno ¡nos besamos Fuji! ¿Qué se te olvido?- a pesar de ser una especie de reclamo, el semblante de Kikumaru volvía la situación un tanto cómica debido a todos los además tan curiosos que hacía.

-A eso…-

-¿Eso? Oye no se tu pero a mi no me gusta quedarme con la duda sobre un tema que me importa, yo acabo de decirte que a veces me siento incapaz de ayudarte en algo o darte mi ayuda y tu no me respondiste nada… sólo me…nos besamos- completó con una voz de menor gravedad, volviéndolo casi un murmuro.

"¿Sólo nos besamos? ¿Y que eso no le da una señal?" la mente de Fuji sentía perder la razón, ¿cómo era posible que Eiji no interpretara eso? Era cierto que deseaba volver su ficticio romance de dos días en algo real, pero tampoco iba violar a Kikumaru para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque pensándolo bien ni el mismo Syuusuke sabia que quiso decirle con ese beso, tal vez si hacía falta decir algo más… a veces la inocencia y conducta infantil de Kikumaru le volvían algo ignorante en los temas del corazón y atracción, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo nadie puede llamarse experto en el amor.

-Te bese por que me quede con la inercia del fin de semana, de alguna manera me acostumbre a ser así contigo- bajó suavemente su cabeza, dejando que las finas hebras castañas cubrieran su rostro, intentando ocultar un posible sonrojo que por supuesto no deseaba que el pelirrojo viera.

-Hoi, a que soy adorable ¿verdad que si?- gritó con alegría el niño.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Eiji-

-¿Verdad que es agradable repartir abrazos? Por eso siempre les he dicho que no es que sea empalagoso, sólo me gusta demostrarles que los quiero- decía con efusividad el de mirada juguetona mientras alzaba su dedo índice. Syuusuke rió con la actitud reciente de su amigo, era una verdadera gracia ver como ese niño era capaz de cambiar su estado de animo en cuestión de segundos, ¡como adoraba verlo radiante y sonriente!

-¿Y no has pensado en la probabilidad de volver exclusivos los abrazos?- cuestionó en un tono un tanto serio.

-¿Uh?-

8-8-8-8-8

El anochecer era inminente, algunos destellos se dejaban asomar en el obscuro firmamento, dándole al ambiente un estado de tranquilidad y ensueño. Pero para dos tenistas en especial, el cielo y sus estrellas eran una de las mil y un cosas que no les importaban en ese momento.

-Mada mada dane- decía el nuevo pilar de Seigaku, señalado con su raqueta a un exhausto Momoshiro que respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo físico al que estuvo sujeto por largos minutos.

-¡Cállate enano! Te aprovechas de que acababa de comer-

-No es verdad, no es mi culpa que comas como marrano- argumentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a la banca más cercana.

-¡Más respeto por tu superior niñito!- entonces la fuerte figura de Takeshi abrazó el cuerpo delgado de Ryoma, para después con su puño tallar la cabeza de Echizen, en clara muestra de juego.

-¡Suéltame Momoshiro, ah mejor dicho troglodita!- se quejó Ryoma, intentando inútilmente zafarse del abrazo de Momo, para su buena suerte, la voz gruesa de alguien cerca de ellos interrumpió la "agresión" de la cual era preso.

-Ustedes, ¿no deberían estar en sus respectivas casas?- dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

-Buchou…- los dos jóvenes murmuraron la misma palabra, viendo con detenimiento la estoica presencia de Tezuka, si no conocieran de sobra a su capitán, podrían jurar que los estaba siguiendo, aunque no deberían quejarse, por que ellos en ocasiones seguían a Fuji y Eiji.

-No me han contestado- esa voz podía ser tan molesta y fascinante a la vez que era difícil de saber como reaccionar.

-Estamos entrenando- contestó sonriente Momoshiro.

-Pero ya es tarde, mañana no querrán levantarse y llegarán tarde a sus clases, los castigaran y no podrán entrenar, así que a sus casas- sin decir nada más, se alejó con la misma tranquilidad con la que llegó, no sin antes sentir un sentimiento que bien podía catalogar como celos, celos de ese niño altanero que pasaba tanto tiempo con el latoso de Takeshi.

-Creo que el capitán nos ha estado siguiendo- se quejo el de cabellos negros, Ryoma de inmediato volteó a ver a su amigo, poniendo cara de indignación.

-Pero de que te quejas, si tú me obligas a espiar a Fuji y Eiji-

-¡Yo no te obligo!-

-Si lo haces, eres igual que Kikumaru, par de chismosos-

-No finjas Echizen, además es muy divertido ¿no?- rió sonoramente tapando su boca como si de una travesura se tratara, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de Ryoma.

-Tal vez- dijo sin muchos ánimos, recogió sus cosas seguido muy de cerca por Takeshi quien también se apresuro a ordenar su raqueta en la maleta. La noche estaba en completa calma, así que una lenta caminata sería bastante relajante para los dos deportistas.

-¿Crees que Fuji guste de Kikumaru, Ryoma?-

-No tengo ni idea-

-Porque estoy seguro de que a Eiji si le gusta-

-Yo que se-

-¿Algún día serán pareja?- las preguntas de Momoshiro parecían no tener final, Echizen caminaba pero internamente maldecía que Takeshi pusiera mayor atención en la vida de los demas, pero en realidad ¿qué es lo que deseaba Ryoma? De sólo imaginar que era lo que quería platicar con Momo, terminó abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.

-Y que me dices tu Momo, ¿andarás con la hermanita de Tachibana?- bueno, esa era una forma de orillar la conversación a donde el la quería.

-¡EH! Que cosas preguntas Echizen, ¡pero como se te ocurre!-

-Sólo responde no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo- se quejó el menor, metiendo un dedo a su oído fingiendo estar fastidiado por el excesivo volumen de voz del mayor.

-La respuesta es no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No me gusta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no es mi tipo-

-¿Y quien si lo es Momoshiro?- preguntó con total interés, convirtiendo a Momoshiro en un manojo de nervios. Los labios del joven de cabellos negros intentaban abrirse y decir algo coherente, pero nada pasaba.

-Oye ¿que ese que viene ahí no es Jiroh de Hyotei?-

-Le sirve más al mundo estando dormido- se quejo el niño de la gorra al notar como el de cabellos rizados salía de una tienda de caramelos y se dirigía directo a ellos.

-¡Que hay!- decía increíblemente despierto el jugador.

-¿Qué haces tu por aquí eh?-

-Ohhh pues vine con…-

-¡Jiroh puedes esperar...me- Atobe sabia que encontrarse con esos dos chismosos de Seigaku no era nada bueno.

-Así que sales con el rey de la montaña mono-

-¡Yeai! Mas o menos, yo me quede dormido en el parque que esta aquí cerca, Atobe caminaba por ahí y me encontró, entonces me invito a dormir a su casa y….-

-Jiroh no creo que tengas que darles explicaciones- el niño miró a su capitán y asintió –vámonos- y sin más ambos Hyotei emprendieron la retirada en dirección contraria.

-Esos dos tienen algo- sentenció Ryoma entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Eso parece- ambos jugadores de Seigaku se miraron entre si, compartiendo esas mirada cómplice que alertaba una nueva travesura.

-¡Sigámoslos!- dijeron ambos.

8-8-8-8-8

"Porque tendré tan mala suerte, si no es la dream pair son esos bobos"

-Atobe, ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó Jiroh tallándose sus ojos, en muestra de tener más sueño del normal.

-Un segundo, no se donde se metió el chofer de Ore-sama - entonces el dormilón se sentó en el cofre del auto, justo a un lado de Keigo. La cabeza del joven de ojos marrón se balanceaba de arriba abajo, el sueño se estaba adueñando del menor, llegó a un punto en que no aguantó más y termino cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Atobe, que de inmediato giró su rostro y se encontró con los cabellos castaños y ondulados de su compañero.

-No tienes remedio Jiroh- dijo el capitán con una voz carente de su tono de mando normal.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ese niño? No lo sabia, sólo conocía los motivos del por que de enamoró de él. Aspiraba el olor a manzanilla de la cabellera despeinada, llegando a la conclusión que ese aroma iba bien con la personalidad de Jiroh. Estaba por dirigir su mano a los cabellos castaños cuando una voz muy similar a la de él, le impidió realizar ese acto que el mismo Ore-sama calificaba como tierno y bobo.

-Atobe- Jiroh reacciono de su pasivo estado al escuchar que una voz muy familiar le llamaba a su capitán, al abrir los ojos comprobó que se trataba del buchou de Seigaku, quien por cierto le miraba con una extraña frialdad, no supo por que, pero sintió algo extraño en el pecho al ver como miraba a su Keigo.

-Tezka…-

8-8-8-8-8

-¡Por que no tenemos una cámara! Mira la cara de tonto que tiene el rey de la montaña mono!-

-¡Lo sabia! Pero a quien se le ocurre quedarse dormido en el cofre de un auto, ese Akutagawa es muy extraño…por cierto Echizen respecto a tu pregunta sobre tu sabes, quien si es mi tipo y eso….-

-Habla Momo-

-De acuerdo de que pase lo que tenga que pasar- suspiró, decidido a confesarle a Ryoma cuanto le gustaba pero… -¡Que ese de ahí no es Tezka!-

8-8-8-8-8

Eiji no entendía bien el por que de la pregunta de Fuji ¿qué quería decir con eso de hacer exclusivos los abrazos? Dejo de pensar en eso cuando de nueva cuenta Syuusuke se dirigía a la puerta, con la firme intención de dejarlo con la duda y eso no lo iba permitir.

-¿Te vas Fuji?-

-Si-

-Nya eres malo, nunca me respondes nada-

-Lo se, me gusta dejarte con la duda-

-¡Que será de mi con un amigo como tu!- se quejó el pelirrojo, entonces el genio de Seigaku giró la perilla dispuesto a irse a su casa.

-Debo ir a hacer la tarea Eiji-

-Puedes hacerla aquí aunque… creo no sirvo de mucha ayuda ¿verdad? Je- de nuevo esa mirada melancólica. Definitivamente Syuuske se estaba volviendo vulnerable a esas muecas de Kikumaru, porque enseguida caminó hasta el y sujetó el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

-Eiji, yo siempre he necesitado de ti y nunca lo has notado…-

-Fuji…-

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por sus lecturas, reviews y correos, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Besos a todos.

P.D: Mi querer fics de la Sleepless *O*


End file.
